Ian Hainsworth
'''Ian Hainsworth' was Susan Mayer's boyfriend in season 3. Season 3 Ian is a British man who became depressed after his wife, Jane, was put into a coma after a horseback riding accident. He met Susan when she cared for Mike, who was comatose too. After a few dates, they spent a few days in one of his houses on the mountains. One thing leading to another, they slept together but soon after learned that Mike had woken up. Susan broke up with Ian, but Mike, manipulated by Edie, no longer returned her feelings and she reconciled with Ian. However, they were both still in love with other people and their relationship got more complicated. When Mike was imprisoned for Monique's murder, Ian agreed to help get him out if Susan promised not to see him again. Despite Ian's wishes, Susan saw Mike again but they reunited when she said that she loved him for the first time. After finding out that his wife's health was declining and might not live until he returns, he asks Susan to be there when she dies. Later in the season, Ian proposes to Susan at the opening of the Scavo Pizzeria. She accepts and they are happily applauded by the surrounding crowd. Mike discovers that the only reason that Ian actually proposed to Susan so quickly is that he saw the engagement ring that Mike bought for Susan. However, they come to an agreement that if Ian won the poker game that they were playing at the time of this tension, Mike would leave him and Susan alone. Luckily for Ian, he won the poker game. However, it became clear that Mike still feels strongly about Susan. Ian immediately worries that Susan will damage his reputation with his parents. Following various incidents including Susan setting Ian's mother on fire, he and his parents try to make Susan sign a prenuptial agreement and although she agreed, she has lost faith in Ian. After Susan caught Ian's father wearing her underwear, she made him help her not to sign the agreement. Later, Ian proposes that he and Susan relocate to London and she agrees but later changes her mind, realizing that Ian is simply trying to get her away from Mike. After this heated argument, she walks over to Mike's for consolation, and they share an intimate kiss. This renews Mike's belief in the possibility of winning her back, so he constantly forces his way into her and Ian's lives, even confessing to what occurred at the poker game. After learning this, Susan sends them both away and cancels her wedding to Ian. Ian and Mike continued to pursue Susan but are shot down with each attempt. Eventually, Susan announced that she would marry Ian. While celebrating, Susan decided to check her messages and listened to a message from Mike which made her realize that she was still in love with both Ian and her former boyfriend, but loving Mike just a little more. Ian called off the wedding and returned to England. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 307 08.png Promo 307 09.png Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Susan's romantic interests Category:Adulterers Category:Widowed characters Category:Adulterers